So Who Does That Leave Then?
by MysteryKMR
Summary: After many misunderstandings Jeb tries to convince DG that she needs to stop blaming herself. Please enjoy & review!


**Author's Note**: This will be a oneshot. I'm hoping to get back to my other multi-chap fics soon, but I just couldn't resist this one even though it's not my usual couple so I hope you enjoy!

* * *

The morning after the eclipse DG was standing around the lake with Raw, Kalm, Glitch, Cain, and Jeb enjoying the peace and quiet and trying to avoid the thoughts in her head. 

"DG worried," stated Raw who had put his hand on her shoulder.

"What's wrong, Kid?" Cain asked, concerned.

She shrugged Raw's hand off her shoulder. "It's nothing, Cain. Don't worry about it."

"Are you sure it's nothing, Doll?" Glitch asked, joining in.

"I was just wondering what happens now. You all mean so much to me but now that the witch is gone…" she trailed off, trying not to think about either the witch or what her heart was afraid of.

"DG scared friends leave" explained Raw, receiving a glare from DG. "Raw not sorry. Friends need to know."

"I suppose you need to get back to the other Viewers after the ball next week, huh Raw?" she asked quietly, ignoring everyone else for the moment for fear of breaking down. She wanted them to get back to their lives. Hadn't she done enough damage? But she wanted them to stay too as they were her best friends.

"Kalm place with Raw. Raw wish to stay with DG. Kalm and Raw stay, make DG happy," said Kalm as if it wasn't the easiest thing in the world.

"You don't have to stay on my account. I want you to be happy too, you know."

"Raw and Kalm stay. Happy here," said Raw, hoping she would get it now.

"Oh, Raw, Kalm" she said, pulling them into a big hug while the others watched quietly.

"You know, Doll," said Glitch thoughtfully, "I'll be getting my brain back soon, and taking my job back as the Queen's advisor. Though even if I didn't I wouldn't want to be anywhere else," he added as DG pulled him into a tight hug.

"Thank you Glitch," she whispered, almost crying.

Finally giving in and turning toward the Cain men, DG hoped for the best.

"You and Jeb are welcome to stay as well…until you figure out where you want to go or whatever. I'm sure the palace is the last place you want to be, Mr. Cain, but you're always welcome here, both of you. I hope you know that."

"You think after all we've been through I was just gonna up and leave you, Kid? We'll stay long enough for the ball and to help you adjust while we decide what we're gonna do. How does that sound?"

DG threw herself at him in a big hug and held on a little too long causing Jeb to scowl. "So that's what started it," he said angrily, walking off.

"Jeb, it's not like that!" yelled Cain, following close on his heels.

--

"Jeb, it's...not...like that," he said panting when he finally caught up with his son.

"She's my age, Father, or did you not notice that?" Jeb spat out. "And what of Mother?" he added bitterly.

"I love your mother, always have, always will. DG is a friend, she's like a daughter to me. I've gotten used to looking after her, that's why I agreed to stay, but I'm not interested in her that way."

"Could have fooled me," said Jeb, still bitter.

"Apparently I did," smirked Cain before stepping towards his son.

"Jeb, I assure you. There is nothing going on with me and the Princess. She's a good kid and means a lot to me but she's not going to replace your mother, I can promise you that."

"How'd you get caught up in all this anyways? You sidetracked Glitch when he was telling how you got out of the suit."

Cain sighed. He'd have to explain at some point, might as well get it out of the way now.

"DG and Glitch were heading toward Central City and came across our cabin on the way… Zipperhead got lost," he added, rolling his eyes to answer the question in Jeb had been about to ask. Jeb nodded for him to continue.

"She saw the hologram loop thing of the day that Zero showed up," Cain said scowling. "I watched it over and over around the clock for nearly 8 annuals and nobody else stopped. DG saw it and ran toward it, waving a big stick at the LongCoats. You should have seen the look on her face when they disappeared," he said, laughing slightly. In retrospect it was funny, though at the time he was just grateful the nightmare had finally stopped.

"She went in to a group of LongCoats…swinging a stick…Seriously?"

"She saw a family being beaten up by the men that attacked her and her parents. I guess she just didn't want that to happen."

Jeb nodded, lost in thought. He knew very little about DG but what he had learned so far was that she was full of surprises. He wondered if he would ever cease being amazed by the younger princess.

--

When they returned to the group he saw Glitch holding DG close as she tried not to cry.

"So can anyone around here get a hug or just those you traveled with all week?"

DG squealed in surprise but ran and gave Jeb a big hug, while the others laughed.

"So does this mean we're good now?" she asked, looking up at Jeb who was still holding her close.

"Sure," he said laughing. "Sorry I misunderstood before…lots to get used to."

"I understand…and same here," she said, glad to have found yet another new friend.

--

One week later a ball was held to honor DG's friends and reintroduce DG to the realm.

She spent the evening alternating dances with Glitch, Cain, and her father, before coming to rest in the corner where her friends were gathered.

They chatted pleasantly until DG noticed Jeb's look as he watched Az dance with Ahamo and she becomes concerned.

"I know it wasn't her but the witch," he said, sensing her staring intently at him. "It's just taking time to remind myself Az isn't to blame for what happened….I'm trying though," he added, turning to give DG a faint smile.

She nodded, remembering the dance he and Az had shared earlier as he attempted to get past the things that haunted his childhood. She was proud of him but something seemed off. It finally dawned on her.

"It wasn't her fault she was possessed Jeb….it was mine," she said looking down, tears welling in her eyes before running out of the palace.

Cain started to go after her but was torn by the questioning glare of Jeb's eyes.

Raw turned to Kalm quickly. "Kalm go after DG. Raw stay here and help. Kalm do good for Raw. Help friend." Kalm nodded and ran outside after the princess.

Once Kalm left Jeb turned to Raw, Glitch, and his father. "Why don't you tell me what really happened out there, Father?" he said coldly. "And why you didn't tell me."

--

Kalm tracked DG down to the gazebo by the lake. When he found her she was sitting in the swing, crying softly.

"Kalm no want DG cry. Not DG fault," he said, stepping toward DG.

"It is my fault, Kalm. If I hadn't led her in there…if I hadn't let go…" she said before sobbing hysterically as Kalm tried to wrap his arms around her.

"DG save Raw. Raw save Kalm. DG save Kalm. DG understand?"

"I know you're trying to help, but you wouldn't have been in danger if it weren't for me. Neither would Raw, Glitch, Cain, Jeb…"

"Friends don't blame DG. Only DG blame DG."

"But Jeb…" she stopped, remembering the shock and hurt in Jeb's eyes.

"Jeb surprised. He come around. DG see."

She continued to cry as Kalm tried to soothe her.

--

"She was a child, Jeb" Cain explained exasperated. "She likes helping people and the witch tricked her. It wasn't her fault."

"So that's why you needed to treat me like a child?" he asked in disbelief.

"The realm is starting to accept that Az was possessed and it wasn't her fault. If we tell people DG let go of her sister in front of the witch they'll turn on her instead instead. I won't allow that."

"But you couldn't trust me with it? I'm family! And she's my friend! All this time I wondered why she was so upset when she thought nobody was looking and you couldn't be bothered to tell me? Thanks a lot, Father," he said bitterly, storming off.

Cain moved to follow him but Raw stopped him. "Let Jeb do this himself. Cain see. All be ok." Cain nodded curtly, hoping the Furrball was right.

--

Once Jeb got outside he started thinking back on the past week. Things had changed so much since the witch's fall. He had been made a General in the Queen's army and was respected by the entire Royal Family and their advisors. His father couldn't be prouder.

Most of his free time had been spent reconnect with his father and getting to know the man's new friends. He and the princess had gotten along especially well once Jeb was sure his father wasn't pursuing her. They were about the same age and she fascinated him with stories of life on the Other Side and he appreciated her bluntness and honesty.

He could vividly recall a lovely afternoon spent down by the lake watching her sketch with her father's art supplies and he took off toward the gazebo without even thinking about it, hoping he would find her there.

--

DG sat swinging and talking to Kalm when she heard a twig snap and looked up at a sheepish-looking Jeb Cain.

"Kalm, I'm alright, really. You can go back to Raw now." He gave her a big hug with Jeb watching closely and then headed back for the palace.

"Was there something you wanted General Cain?" she asked politely before turning to face away from him.

"Princess, I –"

"Please, Jeb. It's not your fault…none of it is," she added bitterly.

"I was more upset that you kept it from me. That you all did. Father explained why the realm didn't need to know but he kept it from me. That's what hurt."

"I didn't mean to cause trouble between you two. After everything you've been through…all because I was too scared to stand and fight as a child," she said, trying not to cry as she didn't feel she had a right to at the moment.

"I know how it feels to watch helplessly when someone you love is being hurt," he said, moving closer to her. "We're older now. We learned to fight back. The witch is gone, DG. It's over now," he said, reaching for her as she moved away.

"It'll never be over, Jeb. I've hurt everyone I care about. Destroying the witch doesn't make up for releasing her in the first place and it doesn't make up for lost time or…or bring people back," she added quietly.

"I thought you were alright, DG. Some difficult adjusting, sure, but that's to be expected. You seem fine though, when you're around Father and the others. I never realized…"

"They won't listen to it. They went through so much helping me, trusting me. Your father won't let me focus on it and I try not to. At night though…" she shuddered, remembering her nightmares.

"And what about your family? They don't seem to blame you any more than the others do."

"They're just happy to have me back. Besides, we need to focus on Az and how the witch affected her."

"So Father, Raw, Kalm, Glitch, the Queen, Ahamo, and Az know and they've all told you not to blame yourself for the past." She nodded. "So who does that leave then?" he asked, hoping to raise her spirits. "I didn't hear one dissenting opinion in that list."

"Then that leaves you…to answer your question."

"Me? I thought I made my opinion clear…"

"You did. Perfectly. If you'll excuse me General Cain…" He grabbed her arm to stop her then cupped her face in his hands forcing her to look at him.

"I was surprised, alright? Yeah, a little angry but more about the fact that nobody told me, but in case you didn't notice I've been working on not associating Az with the witch and I wasn't even attached to her before I found out –"

She looked at him startled. "Attached…?"

"Have you forgotten this past week?" he asked. "We've spent a lot of time together…I thought we had grown close..." When she didn't say anything he added, "I guess I misunderstood. I'm sorry, Princess, I never meant to hurt you," he said, walking away.

"Jeb, wait," she called, running after him.

The look of confusion on his face changed to a big grin as she raced into his arms. He picked her up and started swinging her around, both of them laughing.

"You sure you can live with that Jeb? You won't resent me…right?" she asked, still unsure of herself.

"I can live with it. Look, I'm sure we'll all have our good days and bad days with our memories and feelings, but Father always said 'If you don't have heart you have nothing' and I figure he's right."

At this DG smiled and curled into his embrace holding him closer, not wanting to let him go.

"DG there's something I've been wanting to do all week and since this little revelation tonight didn't change that…"

"What is it Jeb?" she asked, back to her curious self, smiling up at him.

"This," he said, kissing her.

She looked up at him, her blue eyes wide and twinkling, with a grin on her face. "I've wanted that too," she said smiling.

She took the arm he offered her and stepped back inside the ball, where he spun her around the dance floor for the rest of the evening. Tonight was a night she never wanted to forget.


End file.
